flxfmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty Police, Inc.
Basic Info *'Abbreviation:' LPI *'Headquarters:' Planet Manhattan *'Shield: 'Graviton shields *'Weapons:' Laser weapons Description Liberty Police, Inc. is a private company that handles the policing of Liberty space to interdict the importation of contraband and to prevent attacks on civilian and commercial traffic. In many ways, LPI is really like two companies - the LPI that polices Liberty space and runs the prison ships, and the LPI that manufactures consumer goods products from the criminal labor force. Origins The LPI was not always in existence - when Liberty was originally founded, the police were government workers. However, when LPI was formed, pay decreased (as did oversight) leading to the corruption seen today to make up the difference. Not only that, but the company's executives are focused on making money, with crime reduction being a secondary consideration. On the other hand, people argue that if it weren't for LPI, the cost of housing all of the prisoners in Liberty would have bankrupted the government. Allegations of Corruption There are many reports of LPI being corrupt and tolerating crime in Liberty space so long as it doesn't get out of hand or even taking bribes from criminal factions. For example, a sting operation perpetrated by Free Eagle Press caught two LPI pilots taking bribes from a well-known Junker smuggler in the New York System. It is also an accepted fact that sometimes the LPI roundups arrest people who may not have actually been doing anything wrong. If there is any group that the LPI in particular shows leniency towards it is the Xenos. Since the Xenos only attack foreign shipping (except for Ageira for the weapons), the Liberty Police tend to turn a blind eye towards Xeno activity, much to the anger of the foreign shippers. Police Work The headquarters sets weekly quotas for the number of criminals the various stations need to capture, usually because the criminals are used for cheap labor on assembly lines in Texas and because prison ships arrive about once a week to transport prisoners to Texas. As a result, many LPI officers will arrest someone for nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, since they can always use additional workers at Sugarland and Huntsville. They consider their biggest challenge to be the Liberty Rogues - not for their individual skills, talents, or abilities, but simply because there are so many of them. Prison System LPI runs the prisons in Liberty, which are located in the Texas System. Rehabilitation (that is, working in the factories) is virtually ineffective - the majority of them get released after a couple years and return to the same illegal activity they were doing beforehand. However, corporate policy prohibits the Police from killing outlaws - they must capture them if possible for rehabilitation. By operating these assembly lines, Liberty Police offsets the cost of housing captured criminals. Some criminals are serving life terms - called NCRs, for "No Chance for Rehabilitation." Most criminals when they leave have three choices: they can continue to work in the factories on Houston, they can go back to their partners in crime, or they can turn against them by joining the Bounty Hunters Guild. Interservice Rivalry with the Liberty Navy The LPI's view of the Liberty Navy is that they are too straight-laced and regimented, and that they need a couple of Liberty Ales to relax a bit. They also see them as arrogant flyboys. Perception among the Liberty Population The jailing of economic undesirables lends a pessimistic attitude to many of the lower-class workers, such as one DSE employee who figures that after they build a prison, he'll probably get laid off and be put in the very cell he helped build. Relations Allies *Liberty Corporations *Liberty Navy *Liberty Security Force Enemies *Liberty Rogues *Outcasts *Xenos Bases *LNY:Planet Manhattan Presence Personnel *LPI Chief: Bill Watkins *Notable Characters *Minor Characters Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Police Factions Category:Liberty